


Operation: Maidwatch

by onyxcaramel



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Dicks, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, High School, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncircumcised Penis, Uncut, musk, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxcaramel/pseuds/onyxcaramel
Summary: Takes place on May 31st. Potential spoilers.When Operation: Maidwatch ends up being a bust, Ryuji takes it a bit hard. He was so eager to finally get some action. He decides that Operation: Maidwatch will end up being successful no matter what. With the help of Ren, he pressures Mishima into giving them what they were hoping for tonight.





	Operation: Maidwatch

It all started with a flyer that was stuffed in Ryuji's mailbox. A maid service. They'd send you a maid to do anything for you. Anything. Ryuji emphasized that part several times. It was just shameless grassroots marketing, but now, it had evolved into Operation: Maidwatch. Ryuji had it all planned out. There was an empty apartment in Ryuji's complex and the blonde knew where the key was to get inside. They had a plan, they had a place and now, they had a day: June 2nd. 

When the evening rolled around, Ren met up with Mishima at Akihabara. They discussed the fan site for a few moments when Mishima finally asked the question: “So, we're executing Operation Maidwatch tonight for sure, right?” He asked. 

“Hell yeah.” Ren replied. 

“Sweet! I've been waiting for this!” Mishima said. It was strange to see Ren show so much enthusiasm. It wasn't that the spectacled teen was low energy or apathetic, it was just odd to see him so amped up for something that Mishima thought Ren would find juvenile. Maybe Ren was more normal than he gave him credit for. The duo headed for Ryuji's place, making a quick detour at Mishima's home so he could change out of his uniform first. 

Once they arrived at Ryuji's complex, the blonde led them to the vacant apartment. Stepping inside, the place was...barren. The walls were white and bare. The floors were clean. There wasn't a single piece of garbage leftover. The landlord or the previous tenant did a good job of making it seem like no one had ever lived her before. 

“S-So we're really gonna do this, huh? You think it'll be okay?” Mishima asked. Just moments ago, Mishima seemed pumped for tonight, but now it sounded like he was starting to get some cold feet about Operation: Maidwatch

“Operation: Maidwatch, bro!” Ryuji replied as he held out the flyer. It was a very staunch reminder of what they were about to do.

“Y-Yeah! Operation: Maidwatch!” Mishima said, rallying his excitement for the plan again. Ren thought it was a bit immature to get so excited about calling a maid over, but he kind of loved that his friends had even gone to the trouble to come up with a name for their plan. He knew it wasn't going to work. They were high schoolers. While Ren knew he could possibly pass for older with his sports jacket and jeans outfit, Ryuji certainly looked his age in that purple and red hoodie and Mishima looked like he was still in junior high with his green and white, long sleeved shirt. Even if a maid showed up, there was no furniture in the apartment. She would surely leave upon seeing that.

But their excitement was infectious. He went along with it just so his friends could have a good time. 

“If it turns out to be sketchy, we can just bail.” Ryuji said. “The apartment's vacant, so it's not like we're messing with anyone's home.” 

“You're a genius, Ryuji!” Ren replied, showing his friends his support for their plan. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Ryuji said with a big, goofy grin on his face.

“To think, Sakamoto has a brain.” Mishima remarked. “But if that's the case, then...”

“Then...” Ryuji looked at Mishima, then at Ren.

“Yep.” Mishima looked at Ren as well. 

“Okay, give 'em a call!” Ryuji said, handing the flyer to Ren. 

“Leave it to me.” The spectacled teen took out his phone. He dialed the number and waited as it rang. Someone picked up.

“Thank you for calling Victoria's Housekeeping.” Said a sweet, feminine voice on the other side of the phone.

“They answered!” Mishima said, realizing that Operation: Maidwatch was indeed in effect.

“Shhh!” Ryuji warned. 

“I take it you're interested in our services, then?” The voice asked.

“S-Services!” Mishima gasped. He couldn't believe they were going through with this. 

“Is there anyone in particular you'd like to request?” 

“A-Anyone we want to request? What should we do, Ren?” Ryuji asked, sounding like he was doing his best not to panic.

“No preference.” Ren replied.

“Very well! Let's see here.” The voice hummed as some typing was heard through the phone. “We have a maid available in 20 minutes. May I ask for your address?” Ren gave them the address of the vacant apartment. “Alright. Your maid will be there in 20 minutes. Thank you for choosing Victoria's Housekeeping!” Ren hung up. 

“Shit. This is really happening.” Ryuji said. His disbelief shocked Ren. All he did was dial a number and answer some questions. 

“A maid's 'services'.” Mishima chimed in, emphasizing the word services, bringing up the subject all of them were thinking about, but none were willing to discuss. “Hey, what should we have her do? I was thinking we could start with some cooking.” Mishima said. Ren cocked an eyebrow. How would they have her cook? There was no food in the fridge. “Of course, I wouldn't mind some of the other services either.” Mishima said unconvincingly. He sounded more nervous than excited.

As Mishima brought up the possibilities that tonight held again, Ryuji could feel his pants tighten at the thought. He subtly turned away so the outline of his erection wasn't noticed. “They said 20 minutes, right?” That was more than enough time to deal with this problem. He had been saving up for weeks in preparation for tonight. One load wasn't going to inhibit his stamina...was it? “I gotta use the washroom.” Ryuji said as he headed for the washroom quickly. 

Once inside, he sat down on the toilet. He was going to pull out his phone and watch some of the porn on there for some additional stimulation, but as he begun to unbuckle his jeans, he heard the clanging of the belt buckle echo in the empty washroom. That's when he realized how quiet the apartment was. If he did rub one out, his friends would undoubtedly hear it. It was such a stupid thought, because there was a good chance that when the maid showed up, the three would have to utilize her services together. That was a bridge he didn't want to cross until the moment came. 

He looked down at his erection in his boxer shorts. He was so hard, but he didn't want his friends to know. “God damn it.” The stage fright ultimately got the better of him as he buckled his jeans back up. He took a seat on the top of the toilet cover and just sat there, trying to calm himself down. 

Time passed and Ryuji's erection naturally faded away. He walked back out into the den, joining his friends. “I-It's almost time.” Mishima said as he looked at Ryuji, who rejoined them. “You were in there for a while. Are you okay? Hey, did you wash your hands?” Mishima asked. 

“Huh? What? Who? Me?” Ryuji replied, dodging his questions. 

“Y-You're really nervous.” Mishima stated before letting out a nervous laugh. Ren smirked. It was the pot calling the kettle black. “Are high school students even allowed to use this type of service?” He inquired. 

“Huh?” Ryuji cocked his head. 

“What do you mean 'huh'? You should've researched it!” Mishima exclaimed. “What if they find out who we are?” The panic was really starting to set in for the blue-haired teen. 

“H-How should I know? But why would how old you are matter when it comes to housekeeping?” Ryuji replied. He knew it didn't matter if all they wanted was some housekeeping, but all the boys knew what tonight was really about, and for those services, they definitely needed to be older. Still, Ryuji wasn't going to admit defeat, especially after both boys finally called him smart earlier. 

The doorbell rang.

“Good evening! I'm from the housekeeping service!” A sweet, cheery voice said from outside the door. 

“What? Already? She's five minutes early!” Mishima stated. “What do we do? I'm not mentally prepared!” He was in full panic mode. 

“Oh, the door's unlocked. Um, may I come in?” The maid asked. Before the boys could respond, the maid stepped inside. She was short, had brown pigtails, curvy, and of course, had on a French maid's outfit. She looked very familiar, and also very shocked. “Mishima? Sakamoto-kun? And you!” Ren couldn't believe it. 

“Kawakami?” Ren asked. Ryuji and Mishima's jaw dropped. They couldn't believe their homeroom teacher was here, wearing such an outfit, offering such “services”.

“Yes, it's me. Your homeroom teacher.” Kawakami said, sighing as she realized she had one less paycheck for tonight. “I'm so done. I can't believe I got caught by some of my own students.” She said as she headed for the door. “I should've taken a job outside the city.” She muttered to herself as she exited the apartment, slamming the door on her way out. 

The three boys looked at each other, completely silent. Nobody wanted to talk bring up the fact that their homeroom teacher moonlighted as a maid. Nobody wanted to bring the fact that all of them were leaving with a part of them they were hoping to get rid of with the help of that maid. Nobody wanted to mention that Operation: Maidwaitch was a complete and utter failure. 

“So...I guess we should go home then.” Mishima said, defeated. Ren nodded his head in agreement. Both boys began to walk to the door.

“God damn it!” Ryuji shouted. Both boys turned to look at him. “I just wanted to get my dick sucked!” Ryuji finally admitted, no longer tip toeing around the subject. “After months of being ignored by girls because of that fucking asshole Kamoshida, I thought I finally caught a break. I don't give a fuck if I had to pay for it. I've got a big dick and some big nuts that need to be sucked!” Ryuji vented, panting from his frustration.

Ren cocked an eyebrow at his blonde friend's rant. It was a strange one, for sure, especially the part where he remarked about the size of his equipment. He didn't know why, but Ren had always chalked Ryuji up to be on the smaller side of the spectrum. Not to say that size mattered, but to teen males it did, and Ryuji acted like he was overcompensating sometimes. Maybe he still was. 

As bizarre as Ryuji's rant was, Mishima and Ren couldn't help but be sympathetic. Ryuji's reputation was in the dirt at Shujin. No one knew the real reason behind the disbanding of the track team. No one knew about Kamoshida's personal attacks. No one knew about Kamoshida's physical ones either. All they knew was that Ryuji was a “problem student” and just an all-around troublemaker. Ren knew it would be difficult to get any female attention with that sort of reputation. He knew from his own experience.

“We all thought that was going to happen tonight.” Mishima finally spoke up. “But it's not.”

“No. It's happening.” Ryuji replied. He had a strange look in his eyes. He looked...a bit deranged. “One of you is sucking my dick. Right here. Right now. Fuck waiting.” Ryuji began unbuckling his pants.

Mishima was in shock, watching his friend actually strip down to his boxer briefs, shifting his gaze to the only other rational-thinking human in this room. “He's joking right? He can't be serious?!” Mishima said to Ren. He was waiting for Ren to reassure him that Ryuji had gone insane. But as he waited for the answer to his questions, he would watch as Ren slowly lifted his hand up and placed his index finger on the tip of his nose. 

“Not it.” Ren said. Mishima's jaw dropped. Ryuji grinned, narrowing his eyes on the blue-haired teen. 

“What the hell do you mean 'not it'? I'm not doing...that for him!” Mishima protested. 

“You have to. You were last to say 'not it'.” Ren calmly explained. 

“Have you two gone insane?!” Mishima exclaimed. He turned around to head for the door, but Ren dashed over to it in blinding speed, blocking the exit. Mishima tried to push Ren out of the way, but he wasn't budging. “Move! I'm not going to--” Mishima turned around and saw Ryuji moving closer towards him, his boxer shorts now removed, his erection on full display. 

“Holy crap, Ryuji. You weren't joking.” Mishima said, unable to take his eyes off of Ryuji's manhood. Not out of interest, but out of awe. He was big, just as he claimed. And thick. He was also uncircumcised, which Mishima had never seen before. The head had a huge glob of pre-cum on the tip, which Ryuji quickly spread to the rest of his length as he gave his big dick a few strokes. 

“Thanks. Eight inches of big, thick dick.” Ryuji said as he slapped it against the palm of his hand, creating quite a loud thud each time he struck his hand. Mishima's eyes moved lower to Ryuji's nuts. They dangled low between his leg, each the size of a plum and kind of hairy as well. 

“I'm especially not sucking it now! I can't fit that in my mouth!” Mishima complained. Ryuji closed the distance between them, standing just a couple of inches away from him now. That big, throbbing cock was right there. He could see the veins pulsing as the cock bobbed up and down, begging to be touched. 

“Just fucking help me out.” Ryuji told him. Mishima looked behind him at Ren, who seemed to have no issue with what was going on. Seeing how calm the spectacled teen was seemed to convince Mishima that maybe he could put up with this for a few minutes.

“You guys won't tell anyone, right?” Mishima asked.

“Of course not.” Ryuji replied. 

“We won't.” Ren added. Mishima looked at Ryuji again, then down at that large, thick cock. He took a deep breath and began crouching down. 

“Take your shirt off.” Ren told him.

“What?! No! That's crossing the--”

“It's so nothing gets on it.” Ren interjected.

“Yeah. Like jizz.” Ryuji bluntly added. “I got big loads and I've been saving up for tonight. There's gonna be a huge splash zone.” Mishima sighed as he removed his shirt, exposing his paler skin and boyish body. Unlike most boys his age, Mishima's shoulders hadn't broadened much, giving him a more slender, younger looking body. He had always been a bit self-conscious of his body, but given his current situation, he had bigger problems to deal with. 

Slowly, Mishima crouched down, shifting onto his knees, kneeling in front of Ryuji, who had completely disrobed, his muscular chest and arms on full display now. His big, throbbing cock just inches from his lips. Reaching up, Mishima gripped the blonde's dick. “Jesus.” He muttered to himself. He was barely able to close his hand around Ryuji's manhood. He leaned in, parting his lips as he looked up at Ryuji, as if he were pleading to him to just call this off. Ryuji didn't budge. 

His lips wrapped around the tip of his cock. He was ready to reel back in disgust at the revolting taste. However, he was pleasantly surprised by how it actually tasted. There wasn't really one. There was a slight saltiness, but for the most part, it was just tasteless. Seeing as it wasn't that bad, Mishima slipped the rest of the head into his mouth, his lips closing around it. Being this close to Ryuji's crotch, he could begin to smell his musk. It was quite thick and pungent, but not smelly. It was rather masculine and raw and...manly. A word that Mishima never would have used to describe Ryuji until now. 

The blue-haired teen let out a gentle moan as he inhaled Ryuji's musk again. His eyes closed as he began slowly bobbing up and down Ryuji's length. “Mmm...fuck...” Ryuji groaned as he placed a hand on the back of Mishima's head, holding him in place, trying to keep him on his cock at all times. “This is fucking incredible.” Ryuji groaned. 

Mishima was in his own world. He wasn't quite sure when he had begun moving on Ryuji's dick, or when he had closed his eyes, or when he had started letting out groans. All he knew was that he was starting to enjoy this. He took more of Ryuji into his mouth, getting about half of his thick cock past his lips and worked on it. He used one hand to stroke the length of the shaft not inside of him while he bobbed up and down, his tongue now starting to glide along his cock and his other hand gripping Ryuji's thigh for support. He couldn't stop moaning. The more that fat cock entered his mouth, the more he would moan.

His own cock was aching in his jeans, fully erect and begging for its freedom. Mishima couldn't stand having it locked up in his pants any longer. Taking his hand off of Ryuji's thigh, the blue-haired teen unbuckled his jeans and slid them off, along with his underwear, not daring to take his mouth off of Ryuji's dick. His cock sprang up against his stomach. He was cut and on the lower end of average, just over four inches and not very thick. It was a complete mess though, the entire length covered in pre-cum already. He reached down and immediately began jerking himself off in rhythm with how slowly he was bobbing up and down Ryuji's length. The added pleasure of his self stimulation only made Mishima's muffled cries of pleasure even louder. 

Ryuji's grip tightened on Mishima's hair and he stopped him from going too fast. Truth be told, Ryuji was already so close to blowing, but there was no way in hell he wanted this to end so quickly. He tried to look away from Mishima and think about other, less sexy things, like Kamoshida's shadow in that disgusting speedo or his grandmother, but in his peripherals, he could see Mishima beginning to strip. He finally caved and looked down at him, seeing Mishima jacking himself off, the boy's eyes closed as he moaned around his dick. 

“Holy shit, Ren. Mishima's a total slut.” Ryuji said with a smirk on his face. The blue-haired male opened his eyes and looked up at Ryuji. He couldn't deny the words coming out of Ryuji's mouth. In his current position, he did feel like a 'total slut'. 

Ren had been posted up against the door as all of this happened, not reacting at all to what he saw. There were no hints of disgust or arousal on his face or body. He did, however, smile. It was jnice to see both of his friends having fun, despite the intimate nature of the fun they were having. It had been a rough couple of months for Mishima and Ryuji, and to see both of them so engrossed in the moment made him feel good.

“He's totally enjoying this. Look how hard he is.” Ryuji pointed out. Mishima looked up at him, a hint of sadness in his eyes. He felt like he was being ridiculed because he did actually like sucking Ryuji's cock. After the last few weeks he had spent with Ryuji, he had thought that the blonde wasn't another bully, but maybe he was wrong. 

Seeing the look in Mishima's eyes, Ryuji felt kind of bad about what he said. Not bad enough to pull his cock out of his mouth, but bad nevertheless. “Dude, I wasn't making fun of you. I was just...you know...if you could see yourself right now...” Ryuji paused as he took in Mishima's face. Saliva was dripping from his lips and he could spot pre-cum on the edges of his mouth and even on his nose. Fuck, it was hot. “You'd think you were a total slut too. I was just...”

“Stating facts.” Ren said.

“Yeah. Stating facts!” Ryuji repeated. His words didn't seem to cheer the blue-haired teen up, that solemn look still in his eyes. “A-And so what if you're a total slut? Ain't nothing wrong with that. Right?” Ryuji said.

“Nothing.” Ren chimed in. 

“And if anyone ever makes fun of you for being a slut, we'll beat the shit out of them. Right?” Ryuji asked Ren. 

“Right.” Ren replied. 

Mishima felt a surge of emotions begin to flood his body. On one hand, he was being called a slut, something that, regardless of what Ryuji said, was quite the derogatory word. However, he couldn't deny how much he enjoyed sucking Ryuji's fat cock and hearing both of his friends offer to beat up anyone who made fun of him...it touched him. He never had someone, let alone multiple people, willing to defend him before. To show his appreciation, Mishima forced more of Ryuji's cock into his mouth, feeling the head hit the back of his throat, making him gag.

“M-Mishima! Fuck!” Despite hearing Mishima gag, Ryuji bucked into his mouth, the pleasure too good to even think about withdrawing his cock. He groaned as Mishima began to cough, forcing him to finally pull out. He looked down at Mishima, who continued to cough, and then looked at his fat cock. It was covered in Mishima's saliva. He gave it a few strokes, loving the squelching noise it made as the saliva slid between his cock and his grip. It sounded so hot. 

The slender, smaller teen took a few moments to catch his breath as he wiped his lips. He leaned back in, groaning as he came within distance of smelling his musk again before wrapping his lips around Ryuji's cock, only to have the blonde step back. “Whoa. I-I need a break.” Ryuji told him. If Mishima did what he just did again, he was certain that he was going to blow. Mishima just sat there on his knees, looking up at Ryuji, waiting for him to continue. 

“H-Hey Ren. Why don't you get in on this? Shit feels fucking good.” Ryuji suggested. He figured if Mishima sucked Ren off, it would give him time to cool down and reset himself. Mishima turned his head and looked at Ren, who still stood against the door. Mishima certainly wasn't going to object to sucking Ren's cock. He enjoyed servicing Ryuji, so he was sure he was going to love servicing his best friend. 

“Sure.” Ren replied as he stepped away from the door and took his spot next to Ryuji. He unbuckled his jeans and slipped them off, along with his boxers, revealing his flaccid cock. It was circumcised, had a fair amount of girth to it and was pretty big flaccid. Ryuji couldn't believe that his friend was still soft after watching all of this. But then again, watching and experiencing a blow job were two different things. 

Mishima leaned over to Ren and lifted up his cock, slipping the head into his mouth. Immediately, his eyes closed as he began sucking on it, moaning as he jacked him off at the same time. His eyes widened when he felt how big Ren was getting. In moments, Ren's cock had gone from completely soft to fully erect, causing Mishima to pull off of it. If Ryuji's cock was huge, Ren's was something to marvel at. It was longer and thicker.

“God damn it, man!” Ryuji griped. “You can't let me beat you in one thing? Just one thing?” He complained. Ren was certainly a man of many skills and talents. Ryuji definitely idolized him in many aspects, but the dude was the same age as him. He just wanted to be better than him at one thing, and with his fat cock, he thought for sure he was at least more hung then him. Clearly, he was wrong. 

Ren just smirked at Ryuji as Mishima put the head of his cock back into his mouth. Ren didn't emit a single sound as Mishima went to work. He bobbed up and down the first couple of inches, his hands working the base of the shaft. Ryuji watched as Ren just stood there and took it. No cries of pleasure. No body movement. Just a gingerly laid hand on top of Mishima's head. While Ryuji definitely admired his friend's cool, calm and collected, it seemed out of place. Mishima's mouth felt beyond euphoric, and for Ren to have no reaction to that kind of pleasure.

“Dude, you need to loosen up.” Ryuji told Ren. “Feels good, right?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah.”

“Then let him know.” Ryuji replied. Ren looked down at Mishima, who was looking up at him with big, wide, innocent eyes and a mouthful of his cock. Ren wasn't one to really show emotion and didn't really know how to show Mishima that he liked it. He tightened his grip on Mishima's blue locks and maintained eye contact with him, but nothing else changed. No noises. No panting. No bucking of his hips. He just stood there, looking down at the teen who continued to blow him. 

“Come on, man. Have you never seen porn? Here, I'll show you.” Ryuji pulled Mishima off of Ren's cock. Even though the blonde was close to blowing his load, it pained him to see Mishima's mouth being misused. If he couldn't be bigger than Ren, then he'd show him that he knew how to fuck better than him. 

Ryuji grabbed Mishima's head with both hands and slammed him down on his thick, uncut cock. The blue-haired teen gagged as the blonde forced his fat dick down Mishima's throat. Mishima placed his hands on Ryuji's thighs, trying to push him away so he could breathe, but Ryuji just kept bucking his hips, forcing his cock deeper and deeper into his throat. His eyes teared up as he began breathing through his nose, taking in larger whiffs of Ryuji's strong musk. Mishima let out a small moan at the scent, the intoxicating, masculine odour numbing the pain of Ryuji's manhood railing his throat. Soon, Mishima found his nose pressed up against Ryuji's black bush, taking deeper whiffs of his musk as he deep throated his friend's huge cock. 

“Shit Mishima, just like that. Fucking take it. Take it all.” Ryuji grunted as he continued thrusting into Mishima's face, his large nuts slapping against the blue-haired teen's chin. His fingers curled in Mishima's blue locks, gripping them tighter as he pounded his face as hard as he could, pulling his hips back and ramming them into his face with every bit of strength he had. Ren was impressed. Seeing Ryuji get so riled up and dominate their pale friend like this was surprisingly hot. He was so used to the blonde being the butt of the joke and seeing the others make fun of him that seeing him take charge was a very tantalizing sight.

Ryuji grunted louder as he face fucked Mishima, who would soon join Ryuji's cries of pleasure with his own moans of submission. He was no longer trying to push Ryuji away. It was quite the opposite in fact. The constant battering of his throat with that fat cock and his face being buried in Ryuji's bush had lulled him into a state of complacency. Getting skull fucked like this strangely made him feel safe, and more importantly, wanted. 

“Fuck. I'm gonna cum.” Ryuji announced as he went to pull out of Mishima's mouth, only for Mishima to grip Ryuji's hips tightly, keeping his face pressed against Ryuji's crotch. He looked up at his friend with his big, brown eyes, begging him not to pull out. Ryuji smirked at his friend's insistence. “Alright. Get ready then.” Ryuji said as he started thrusting into his throat again. Within moments, Ryuji let out a loud groan, forcing every last inch of his cock into Mishima's mouth as he came hard. His hands tightened their grip on his locks once more as his body spasmed with every rope of cum he dumped into Mishima's mouth.

The pale teen did his best to swallow every bit of cum that emptied into his mouth. The first few loads took him by surprise, despite Ryuji's warning, but he managed to gulp them down. The taste was slightly salty, but mostly tasteless. He had no complaints swallowed the rest, surprised that he was able to swallow all that Ryuji had to give. 

Hunching over slightly, his chest rising and falling harshly, Ryuji huffed as his cock began to soften. He slowly stood up, his manhood slipping out of Mishima's mouth. Looking down, he saw his cum dribbling down his friend's lips and chin. Mishima was also panting, finally able to catch his breath after having his throat blocked by that thick, delicious cock. “That's how you do it.” Ryuji said to Ren with a cocky smirk. “Go ahead. Give it a go again.” Ryuji told Ren. The spectacled teen simply nodded as he took his place in front of Mishima. He lined his still erect cock up with Mishima's lips.

“Make sure you keep a good grip. I might make him slip off your cock from back here.” Ryuji said as he walked behind Mishima. The pale teen's eyes widened as he pulled away from Ren and turned around to face Ryuji.

“W-Wait. What? N-No Ryuji. I-I'm not taking anything back there! S-Sucking your dick was one thing! A-Anal is completely different.” Mishima protested. He did his best to look at Ryuji in his eyes, but he could see that thick cock spring to life again. It was fully erect once more and dripping in a mixture of cum and saliva. Ren was quite surprised that the blonde was already hard given he had just climaxed moments ago. It was becoming increasingly evident that Ryuji was clearly made for these kind of activities. 

“Oh come on, Mishima. You loved sucking my cock. Taking it in the ass is gonna feel like, a hundred times better.” Ryuji said.

“It'll also hurt like a hundred times more!” Mishima swiftly replied. “I don't think I can do it. I'm sorry.” Mishima apologized as he looked down at the floor. He had every right to refuse, but he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for denying his friend's desires.

Ryuji crouched down and cupped Mishima's cheek. He tilted his upwards, leaned in, and pressed his lips against Mishima's. The pale teen gasped into the kiss before closing his eyes. His hands draped around Ryuji's neck. Surprisingly, Mishima didn't feel Ryuji's tongue against his lips. Given how voracious the blonde's sexual appetite was, he thought for sure the blonde would try to get some tongue action out of a kiss. Instead, it was just a simple, soft, sensual kiss. 

When the kiss ended, both boys remained close to each other, their faces just inches apart. They stared into each other's eyes. Ryuji could see the fear and vulnerability in Mishima's gaze, and Mishima could see the confidence and resolve in Ryuji's. 

“You kissed him.” Ren said, stating the obvious. Ryuji, remaining crouched and close to Mishima, just smiled.

“Yeah.” He simply replied. 

“Does that mean--” Mishima was cut off.

“I don't fucking know.” Ryuji replied. “All I know is that I just came inside your mouth and that I'm about to fuck you in the ass. One little kiss isn't going to change the fact that what we're doing is pretty fucking gay.” Ryuji said. “So, if that makes me gay or bi or some shit, whatever. So be it.” Ryuji stated. Mishima listened to his friend as he brought up the elephant in the room. Did this mean that they were gay? The blue-haired male was finding hard to deny given his sudden fondness for sucking cock.  
There was a comfort in Ryuji's attitude to all of this. They didn't need to answer that question now, no matter how obvious the answer was. They could just enjoy the time they were spending together. 

As Mishima was internalizing these revelations, Ryuji spoke up again. “I'll take it slow, Mishima. If it starts to hurt too much, just let me know and I'll stop.” The blonde told him. Despite just objecting to all of this, the promise in Ryuji's tone and actions made him feel more safe. He nodded and turned around once more, Ren's cock standing tall near his face. Instead of staying on his knees, Mishima got on all fours, giving Ryuji a good view of his ass. 

Ryuji got into position, kneeling behind his pale friend and resting his cock in the crack of Mishima's ass. He was surprised by its size and shape. One hand rested on each cheek, firmly gripping them. He started to slowly knead the soft rump, loving how the flesh would bunch up between his fingers every time he squeezed it. “Damn Mishima. Has your ass always been this fat?” Ryuji asked. He got a muffled moan in reply as the pale teen serviced their quiet friend. Ryuji continued to squeeze and grope Mishima's ass, who would groan progressively louder around Ren's cock each time. 

“Alright. Here we go.” Ryuji gripped the base of his cock and lined it up with Mishima's entrance. Slowly, he pushed inside of him. Mishima would pull off of Ren to let out a loud, sharp cry of pain and pleasure. 

“Ryuji!” He cried out as he lowered his head, trying to deal with the pain. Ren reached down and placed a hand in Mishima's hair, gently rubbing the top of his head to try and soothe him. 

“Want me to stop?” Ryuji asked.

“N-No. It just feels a bit uncomfortable.” Mishima said. It was a half-truth. Sure, it felt uncomfortable, but it also hurt a lot. “Keep going.” Mishima said with a bit more conviction, trying to show Ryuji that he really was okay to continue.

“Alright. Just focus on Ren's monster. Look how fucking big it is. I'm sure it requires a lot of attention. So yeah. Just try and focus on him.” Ryuji suggested. He watched as Mishima nodded and raised his head again. He held onto Ren's cock with one hand, unable to wrap his hand completely around the shaft, before pulling the head back into mouth. He closed his eyes and tried to do as Ryuji instructed. He focused on the feeling on Ren's cut cock in his mouth. The way his cock pulsed in his mouth and how heavy it felt against his tongue. While Ren was bigger than Ryuji in both length and girth, he was starting to realize that he enjoyed sucking on Ryuji's cock more. Sure, Ren's dick felt good in his mouth, but Ryuji's felt better. 

Mishima tried to pinpoint why, but it was hard to concentrate with a huge cock in his mouth and a thick cock in his ass. He assumed it was because Ren wasn't as proactive as Ryuji. While Ren wasn't as stiff as before, the spectacled teen bucking his hips slightly into Mishima's mouth, he wasn't nearly as aggressive as Ryuji. He also realized that Ren's musk wasn't nearly as strong as Ryuji's. It was almost fitting for Ren for his musk to be more subdued, given the spectacled teen's reserved nature. 

With the head of his cock still inside of his friend, Ryuji waited until he heard those familiar, submissive moans from Mishima before he continued. He watched as the blue-haired teen easily pushed a few more inches of Ren into his mouth, causing him to elicit yet another moan. Hearing the signal, Ryuji pushed more of his cock into his friend. The pale teen groaned loudly and fell forward, using his hands to brace himself against Ren's thighs, Ren's long cock pressing against his throat firmly.

Ryuji paused again, waiting to see if Mishima was okay to continue. He got his answer when the pale teen began moving his hips, rocking back and forth on Ryuji's manhood. Long, drawn out groans escaped his throat and muffled around Ren's cock as he gently fucked himself on Ryuji's cock. “Mmm...fuck Mishima...so tight.” Ryuji moaned as he pushed the rest of his cock inside of his friend's ass, feeling his hips meet Mishima's rear. The pleasure was beyond immense. Ryuji gripped Mishima's hips, digging his fingers into his flesh to try and alleviate some of the scorching pleasure. 

One hand would firmly come down on Mishima's ass, spanking him hard and causing Mishima to pull off Ren's dick once again. “Ah!” He cried out in a rather effeminate manner. Ryuji raised an eyebrow at his reaction. He didn't expect Mishima to enjoy being spanked, but now that he knew, he came down hard on his ass again with his hand, making that bubble butt jiggle and the pale teen groan in pleasure again. “Ryuji!” Mishima cried out.

The pale teen looked over his shoulder at the blonde. His face was completely flushed, turning a light red. His eyes had glazed over in complete lust. Usually, Ryuji found that Mishima had a sort of meekness to his gaze, a constant fear almost. Now, there was an eager submissiveness to it. An impassioned desire, and it was directed right at Ryuji. “Move, Ryuji.” He breathily whispered to Ryuji, almost as if he was embarrassed to say it out loud. “Please. Start moving.”

Ryuji nodded and began to pull a couple of inches out, only to push it back in. It was a slow, gentle pace that was a consequence of their inexperience and Ryuji's desire to not cum so quickly. Each thrust drew a small moan from Mishima's lips, the pale teen still looking back at Ryuji, admiring how sexy the blonde looked thrusting into him. The way his muscles were flexed, the way the sweat dripped down his forehead and chest, even the way the blonde was gritting his teeth. All of it made Mishima burn up in desire. 

“Ryuji...” Mishima moaned, gasping as Ryuji started pulling more out of him.

“Mishima.” Ryuji replied in his own lustful whisper. Hearing the blonde say his name with such hunger and amazement made Mishima feel like a bundle of feathers. He felt so light and weightless. All because of the way Ryuji moaned his name. It made him feel so sexy, so attractive, so desired, all of which he had never imagined he could be. 

“Ryuji.” Mishima panted as he reached down to grip his own cock, which had gone mostly neglected so far. He started stroking his cock in rhythm with Ryuji's thrusting, making him pant heavily. “It feels so good.” Mishima groaned as he tried to hold himself up with one hand.

“I'm gonna go faster.” Ryuji warned.

“Please.” Mishima begged. The blonde was surprised by his friend's response. It seemed Mishima was really getting into this. Ryuji smiled at his friend, his hands moving from their spot on his hips to caress his waist and his sides, admiring how slender his friend was. Everywhere his fingers trailed was soft to touch, making Ryuji grunt. He moved his hands back to Mishima's hips and gripped them tightly as he started to buck harder and faster into his friend, pulling almost all of his manhood out of his friend, just to slam it all back in as hard as he could.

“Ryuji!” Mishima cried out as his friend pounded his ass. He couldn't keep himself up. His arm gave out, the pale teen resting his head on the floor as the blonde pummelled his ass as hard as he could. Ryuji groaned and grunted as he fucked his friend. He slapped his ass as hard as he could over and over again, each spank making the pale teen moan and whimper. 

“Fucking hell. Take it. Take all of it.” Ryuji groaned as he continued to rammed his friend as hard as he could. He could feel his climax rapidly approaching, but he didn't care. Seeing Mishima slouch over, Ryuji wrapped an arm around Mishima's waist and yanked on it, pulling his friend closer to his body. “Come here.” He panted as his other hand began wandering Mishima's lower body again, loving how soft his skin and how surprisingly curvy he was. 

Ren watched as his friends fucked. It was almost as if the duo had forgotten he was there. At this point, he kind of felt like he was a third wheel, watching something very private that he shouldn't be privy to. Operation: Maidwatch had started off as a way for all three guys to get some sort of sexual experience from a fourth party, but it had devolved into him and Ryuji using Mishima. Now, it had changed again into a rather intimate moment shared between Mishima and Ryuji. It was clear to Ren that it was more than just lust fuelling the two of them at this point, which was not what Ren signed up for. He thought he was just going to get a blowjob and have some mindless fun at Mishima's expense. Now, it seemed like feelings were getting involved, even if neither boy wanted to acknowledge it.

Seeing all of this, Ren just shrugged. If they wanted this to evolve into something more, so be it. He came here for one thing and he was going to get it. Seeing Mishima's head resting against the floor, he reached down and gently cupped his chin, raising it up so it was eye level with the head of his glistening cock. He pushed the tip of his cock into Mishima's mouth and the pale teen did the rest, pulling his cock deeper into his mouth. Ren bucked slightly into him, not having to move much because Ryuji was pounding him hard and fast, making Mishima slide back and forth on his huge cock just from the way he was fucking him. 

Mishima closed his eyes as he felt Ren's cock enter his mouth and did his best to service his spectacled friend. His tongue would slide along his shaft and he'd try and lap up any pre-cum he came across with his tongue, but for the most part, orally servicing Ren was his second priority. He couldn't stop thinking about how Ryuji was touching him and fucking him. He focused most of his efforts on trying to make Ryuji feel better. He tried pushing back against him as the blonde thrust into him and even did his best to try and tighten his ass around that big, thick cock invading his insides. 

Ryuji definitely felt Mishima putting in the extra effort, the pleasure increasing every time he felt his ass contract around his fat dick. “I'm gonna cum again.” He didn't even bother suggesting pulling out, knowing now that Mishima wanted his load inside him. The arm wrapped around Mishima's waist would move slightly, his hand batting away the pale teen's hand so that he could grip his friend's cock. He gripped Mishima's cock, not caring that he was touching another dude's dick, and started jacking him off in sync with his thrusting. 

Mishima whined and whimpered as all of his agency was seemingly taken away from him. He was no longer able to control his own pleasure, the rate at which both boys fucked his holes and the pace at which Ryuji stroked his cock making the blissful sensations rack through his body more quickly and intensely. All he could do was just take it, and he was starting to realize that he liked that a lot. 

It didn't take either of them very long. Ryuji slammed into Mishima a few more times before reaching his end. “Mishima!” Ryuji cried out as he rammed his cock as deep into his friend's ass as he could, cumming hard inside of his ass. The moment Mishima felt that warm jizz enter his ass, he shot his load all over his chest and the floor, letting out a muffled scream of pleasure around Ren's cock. Ren was last to cum as he pulled out of his Mishima's mouth and gave his cock a few strokes. With a slight gasp, Ren came all over Mishima's face, giving his cock a few more rubs to make sure every drop got onto Mishima. 

With all three boys recovering from their orgasm, Ryuji would pull out of Mishima and sit down against the wall behind him. His cock was covered in his own jizz. Looking forward, he could see his cum oozing out of Mishima's ass, his asshole still quivering from the pounding it just received. Mishima was panting heavily, remaining on the floor, his limbs giving out as he gently collapsed to the floor. Ren remained standing, smirking at how tired the other two were. “Operation: Maidwatch was a success.” He said with a slight smile. 

“Y-Yeah.” Ryuji struggled to reply as he tried to recover his breath. He hadn't realized how much energy he had spent fucking Mishima until now. He looked over at Mishima, the naked, pale teen just laying on the floor. If he was feeling this tired, he could only imagine how exhausted Mishima felt. Without saying anything, Ren left the den and headed into the washroom, presumably to clean up a bit. 

With Ren gone, Ryuji found himself staring at Mishima, who was starting to move. His arms moved underneath his body as he slowly pushed himself up onto his knees. He tried to stand up, but his legs buckled and he fell onto his bottom. “Ow.” Mishima said as he rubbed his ass. 

“Don't move. I'll be right back.” Ryuji told Mishima as the blonde stood up and slipped on his shirt and pants. He left the apartment, only to return minutes later with a towel draped over his shoulder and a cup of tea. He found Mishima sitting up against the wall and sat down next to him. “Here.” He said, handing him the tea. As Mishima sipped the tea, Ryuji began wiping the cum off of the blue-haired teen's face. 

“You don't have to do that.” Mishima told him.  
“Well I'm gonna. I'm the one who made you this messy. Only right that I clean you up.” Ryuji replied. 

“Technically, Ren's the one that did this to me.” Mishima told him. As if on cue, Ren emerged from the hallway, fully clothed and clean.

“I'm gonna head home.” He declared. “You coming Mishima?” He asked.

“I don't think I can move right now.” Mishima replied with a bit of a laugh. Ren smiled back at his friend. He waved both of them goodbye and exited the apartment. 

“Did I really do that much of a number on your ass?” Ryuji asked, his tone a mixture of concern and amazement.

“Y-Yeah. It hurts a lot.” Mishima replied. “But it felt really good while everything was happening.” He was quick to follow up, not wanting to make Ryuji feel guilty. The blonde blushed a bit. Now that the hormones weren't flowing, it felt a bit strange to talk about what had just happened. He had fucked his friend. He had fucked him hard. It was time to deal with the fallout of his haste actions and he wasn't sure he was ready for that. 

“Do you want me to get an ice pack?” Ryuji asked.

“N-No. It's okay. I've dealt with worse from Kamoshida.” Mishima said. “I just need a couple of minutes and I'll be fine to go home.” He said. “So, you guys promise not to tell anyone, right?” Mishima asked.

“Yeah. This stays between us, and Ren, but that dude barely talks as it is.” Ryuji teased.

“Good. That's good.” Mishima said. He smiled when he said it, but he couldn't help but sound a bit disappointed. 

“Do you not want it to be a secret?” Ryuji asked, picking up on his friend's discontent with his answer.

“I do...but...I...” Mishima hesitated as he looked at Ryuji, wondering if he she finish his sentence. “Never mind.”

“Dude, just spit it out.” Ryuji urged.

“Promise you won't get mad?” Mishima asked.

“Get mad? Why would I get mad?” Ryuji replied.

“Well...because...I was kind of hoping we spend more time together...like we did today.” Mishima confessed, obviously referring to the intimate sex they had earlier.

“I said I'd keep it a secret. Never said it was a one time thing.” Ryuji quickly replied as he wrapped an arm around Mishima's shoulder. The blue-haired teen smiled at his response. “Next time you, me and Ren have a free afternoon, you better believe this is happening again.” And just like that, Mishima's smile faded. “What? Do you not want that?” Ryuji asked.

“I was kind of hoping that next time, it would be just you and me.” Mishima said as he looked at Ryuji again, the vulnerability clear in his eyes. “No Ren.” He clarified. While Ryuji was never the sharpest tool in the shed, he knew exactly what Mishima was trying to get at. 

“Look, Mishima, dude, I'm not gay. I mean, I guess I'm into guys, but I'm still into girls too. I don't know if I'm ready for things to get that intimate.” Ryuji said. He felt extremely guilty now. He had lead Mishima on in the harshest of ways possible. He had just fucked him and even claimed he was doing something pretty gay earlier in the night. However, now that he wasn't thinking with his cock and his mind was a bit clear, he wasn't sure where he stood on that matter.

“I understand.” Mishima said as he looked down at the floor again. “It's just...I don't know...it already felt so intimate with you. I know I don't have a lot to compare it too...or anything at all, but it just felt...right. Maybe if Ren fucked me too I might feel different, but even when I was blowing you guys, when I was going down on you, it just felt...I don't know...more special.” Mishima tried to explain. 

Ryuji listened to Mishima and his heart ached with guilt at every word that left his lips. Truth be told, there were moments earlier when Ryuji felt like the connection with Mishima was more than just physical, especially during that kiss. But Ryuji wasn't sure if he could give Mishima the answer he was looking for. Ryuji was now processing that he wasn't straight. He wasn't sure if he was ready for more. He should have thought of that before all of this happened. He looked into Mishima's eyes and could tell his friend was really going out on a limb by telling him all of this. If Mishima was willing to take a risk, he should too, right? 

“I guess I wouldn't be opposed to spending a bit more time...alone...with you.” He said. He felt bad at the way he worded it, making it seem like it was a burden with him to spend time with Mishima, but he couldn't think of any other way to put it right now. 

Fortunately, Mishima seemed to understand as he smiled at Ryuji before resting his head against Ryuji's shoulder. Ryuji wrapped his arm around Mishima's shoulder, pulling him close, his hand resting in Mishima's blue locks, his fingers combing through his hair lazily. He did have to admit, it felt nice to hold someone like this. Mishima seemed to feel that way too because he turned his body, pressing his chest into Ryuji's side as he wrapped his arm around Ryuji's torso, now resting his head against his friend's chest. The smile on Ryuji's lips widened as he leaned down and kissed Mishima on top of his head. He could definitely get used to this.


End file.
